The present invention relates to an agricultural carrier having two individual gear transmissions for driving all of the wheels or only two wheels of the carrier, and two frames connected one with the other by means of a rotatable shaft longitudinally superimposed thereon in order that one of the frames secured on the front driving axles provided with front wheels may be angularly moved relative to the other frame secured on the rear driving axle provided with rear wheels, so as to keep the front and rear four wheels exactly on the ground during travelling in order to increase dragging force, ground gripping force etc.
Conventional agricultural carriers such as power carts, crawlers etc. are mostly driven by a single gear box using a directional clutch engaged or disengaged inside the gear box, as well as a single driving axle. Such a single driving axle will easily be bent or broken when in operation due to the fact that there is no spring provided for transforming the short sharp jolts from the road into the soft damped oscillations, and quite a large force is transmitted to the driving axle. Furthermore, in such power carts, a single frame is supported by the front and rear axles which are provided with the wheels, hence the slipping of the wheels on the ground will easily be occurred if one of the wheels is stuck by the hole of the soft ground.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-axle driving mechanism for agricultural carrier in which two sets of individual transmissions and driving axles are used in order to increase the ground gripping force, driving force and loading capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-axle driving mechanism for agricultural carrier in which two frames are respectively secured on the front and rear driving axles, and connected one with the other by means of a rotatable shaft longitudinally arranged therebetween in order that the front axle with wheels may be angularly moved relative to the rear axle with wheels so as to keep the front and rear wheels exactly on the ground during travelling in order to prevent the wheels from slipping on the ground.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-axle driving mechanism for agricultural carrier in which a differential is used in the front driving axle, and two sets of lost motion means are disposed between the end of the continuous rear driving axle and the real driving wheels in order to let wheels run at different speeds while still driving the carrier, and to allow the carrier to make a turn.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.